With the increased use of carpets and floor coverings, various methods of cleaning such rugs have been developed. One such method is the application of liquid cleaning solution to a rug and the use of a scrubbing action to remove the dirt and soil therefrom. Another method is to apply steam or hot cleaning solution to a rug, then vacuum the spent solution up by means of a suction source. Another method involves using a hot cleaning solution which is applied to a rug, brushed by a reel type brush and the spent solution removed by vacuum. A particular structural arrangement in a rug cleaning machine which uses this method is described in my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 180,701. The rug cleaning machines presently on the market for cleaning floor rugs are usually bulky, heavy and cumbersome. Such restrictions are not of any significance when cleaning floor rugs since the machines are moved slowly and deliberately across the surcace to be cleaned.
Recently there has been an increase in the use of carpets as wall covering, and such increased use has created a cleaning problem. The methods of cleaning rugs as presently known cannot be adapted satisfactorily when cleaning wall rugs.
The above-mentioned problem is overcome by the vacuum cleaning head arrangement according to this invention which may have an intake opening completely surrounding a discharge opening which is connected for relative movement about the end of a rigid tube whereby the rigid tube acts as the handle. The rigid tube is in turn connected to a vacuum source. The structure defining the liquid discharge opening may have two or more fluid discharge nozzles located therein which point outwardly through the discharge opening. Each of the nozzles can be connected to a small flexible hose which is common to all of the nozzles and is in communication with a pressurized cleaning fluid source. A valve mechanism may be provided on the flexible hose so that the operator can readily control the application of cleaning fluid to the rug surface. By holding the rigid tube the operator can press the head against the surface to be cleaned and apply cleaning fluid to the rug, the spent cleaning fluid being drawn through the intake opening and passed to the vacuum source by way of the rigid tube. For easier manipulation of the head, the head may be mounted at an end of the rigid tube for rotational movement about an axis of the tube. The flexible hose has sufficient extra length and flexibility to allow the head to rotate about the axis of the tube a limited distance.